This invention relates to cooking apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for toasting articles such as a slice of bread. Hereinafter for convenience the apparatus will be referred to as a toaster and the product will be called toast.
The present invention has for its object the provision of toast which when discharged from the toaster is of uniform toasted texture. This is not possible with a number of existing toasting machines where the toast is conveyed through a toasting area on top of a stationary grid, with bars in the direction of toast travel. Such apparatus produces a toast with burn lines due to extended contact with the metal bars on which the toast rests while it is conveyed through the toaster. Such stripes provide an unacceptable appearance to the toast and accordingly it is the prime object of this invention to provide a toaster which yields toast on which no such burn lines appear and the toasted surface is substantially uniform in colour.